Educación para el amor
by Unatazadecafe
Summary: Ikuto le demuestra a Amu que todavía es una nena, pero ella se niega a aceptarlo. ¿Cómo puede probar que realmente ella no es una nena chiquita?
1. Capítulo 1

**Educación para el amor**

**Capítulo 1**

A pesar de que ya eran más o menos las 3 de la tarde, Ikuto seguía totalmente dormido en la cama de Amu. Era un domingo medio nublado así que Amu había decidido quedarse en su casa y hacer algo de la tarea que tenía atrasada. En eso estaba cuando de repente escuchó que Ikuto pronunciaba su nombre.

Al acercarse a la cama, vio que Ikuto seguía durmiendo pero que tenía una expresión rara en la cara. De repente empezó a hacer ruidos y moverse ligeramente.

"... Ngh… mmm… Amu… ngh…"

Amu se quedó quieta mirando la expresión de Ikuto, parecía estar disfrutando de algo. Pensó en acercarse pero decidió mantener la distancia. Después de unos segundos Ikuto hizo un ruido más fuerte que los otros.

"Aaahh..."

Ante la cara de sorpresa de Amu, el chico gato entreabrió muy despacio los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces, tratando de ver en dónde se encontraba. De repente en la parte del frente de su pantalón, cerca de la cadera se formó una mancha como si se hubiera derramado un líquido encima. Al darse cuenta en dónde estaba y quién estaba ahí el chico se sentó derecho enseguida, tapando la mancha con los brazos.

"Necesito ropa"

"Ya… mmm… ya te busco"

Amu salió corriendo de la pieza y volvió poco después con una muda completa de ropa que ya no le quedaba a su papá. Ikuto la tomó de un saque y se fue a cambiar al baño. En la pieza, Amu quedó pensativa sobre qué era lo que había pasado... Ikuto estaba soñando algo que tenía que ver con ella, porque mencionó dos veces su nombre... pero al final del sueño...

Ikuto volvió a entrar en la pieza, totalmente cambiado y con la ropa sucia en una bolsa de plástico.

"Ikuto… ¿te… te hiciste pis?"

"¿Quééééé?"

"Es que… estabas dormido y… te mojaste el pantalón."

"Claro que no. Eso fue… otra cosa"

Se hizo un silencio medio incómodo y Amu se acordó de algo que le habían enseñado en la clase de educación para el amor(1). Fue corriendo hasta la otra punta de la pieza a buscar el libro y empezó a ojearlo muy rápido hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Leyó las primeras líneas de la página que llevaba por título "poluciones nocturnas" y quedó de piedra.

POLUCIONES NOCTURNAS:(2)

Eyaculaciones de semen que tienen lugar durante el sueño. Ocurren durante la adolescencia y suelen estar acompañadas de sueños eróticos.

"A ver ese libro… jaja, así que de esta manera le enseñan a los chicos este tipo de cosas. Ponerlo de forma tan seria lo hace ver muy adulto, ¿no?."

"Pero…"

"¿Pero qué?"

"Pero… básicamente lo que dice el libro es cierto."

"Sí, bastante cierto."

Amu se alejó del chico gato y puso el libro sobre la repisa como no queriendo creer nada de lo que decía. Si Ikuto había tenido un sueño erótico y había pronunciado su nombre… entonces… ¡¡¿en ese sueño erótico estaba ella?!!, la niña quedó de piedra otra vez. Ikuto al ver que no le prestaban más atención se fue a acostar a la cama y se acomodó para un lado.

"¡No te duermas!"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?"

"Porque… etoo… puede pasar de nuevo"

"¿Qué cosa?"

No es posible explicarle de manera fácil a alguien que si se vuelve a dormir quizás vuelva a tener sueños eróticos con uno así que Amu estaba de lo más nerviosa y toda roja.

"No te duermas… ¿si?"

"Night – night" *Ikuto se acostó sobre un costado, dándole la espalda*

"¡Si te dormís puede pasar otra vez!"

"¿Qué cosa?" *se volvió a poner de frente a ella*

"Que tengas… un… eh… sueño… conmigo"

"¿Un sueño con vos?"

"Sí… bueno… yo no entiendo mucho... pero antes de despertarte y de tener esa... eh... cosa que te pasó."

"Jeh… que tierna, dale, seguí"

"Bueno, no me interrumpas… antes de tener esa cosa estabas diciendo… mi… mi nombre, estabas… soñando conmigo… algo de adultos"

Ikuto se quedó en silencio mirándola y recordando qué era lo que decía el libro. Al darse cuenta de todo lo que implicaba hizo una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó derecho.

"Entonces… ¿vos no querés que yo sueñe cosas adultas en las que estoy con vos?

"¡No!... no quiero"

"Pero a mi me gustan mucho"

"¿Eeeeehhhh?"

"Bueno, vos sos una nena, pero yo no ¿verdad?" *la sonrisa se intensificó*

"¡Yo no soy una nena! y... y... ¡Vos sos un pervertido!"

"¿No sos una nena?"

"No…" *el anterior enojo de Amu casi se perdió totalmente cuando Ikuto se acercó y la miró de cerca*

"Entonces… explicame qué estaba pasando en mi sueño"

"Eh… estabas haciendo… eh… cosas de pervertido"

"Bueno, pero ¿Qué cosas?"

"… ¿Se… xo?"

"Ji" *Ikuto que todavía tenía la cara muy cerca de la de Amu cerró los ojos y se rió de la situación*

"¡No te rías!"

"Es que... de verdad es muy tierno, bueno, ya que usted sabe tanto, señorita ¿qué es tener sexo?"

"Eh... es... eh..." *recordando todo lo que decía el libro Amu tomó un poco de coraje y trató de alejarse ligeramente de Ikuto* "es cuando un papá y una mamá se quieren mucho y quieren hacer bebés y... el papá pone su... eh... semen en la mamá y se forma un bebé"

"Jajajaja…" *Ikuto terminó de alejarse de Amu*

"¡Pero eso es lo que dice el libro, de verdad, yo lo sé!"

*Ikuto se secó una lagrima que le había salido de tanto reírse* "Bueno, pero eso no está muy cerca de la verdad. Pero se nota que no estás preparada para saber de qué se trata el sexo realmente." *Amplió la sonrisa* "Ojalá crezcas pronto."

El chico gato se fue hasta la ventana y salió afuera, alejándose hacia la derecha por el montón de calles que formaban el barrio de Amu. La chica cayó de rodillas al piso y se quedó pensando para sí misma qué será en realidad el sexo y por qué en el libro no le dicen la verdad. Quizás Ikuto estaba mintiendo. Sí, eso debía ser... pero... Ikuto no tenía una razón para mentir. Además el libro en esa parte es muy poco específico y hay muchísimas cosas que no le habían quedado claras, pero nunca había encontrado nadie con quién hablar del tema.

¡Eso tenía que hacer!. Hablar con alguien que le explique bien las cosas… pero… ¿con quién?. Rima no parece el tipo de personas con quien se pueda hablar de algo así… y Yaya aún menos, si tuviera que hablarlo con Tadase-Kun se moriría de la vergüenza y Nagihiko... ojalá en realidad estuviera Nadeshiko con ella, ella seguro que sí la entendería, pero Nagihiko no es lo mismo… ¿o sí?. No, no, se necesita a alguien más grande. Podría hablarlo con su mamá, pero seguro su papá se enteraría y moriría de un infarto ahí mismo... además su mamá podría preocuparse y preguntarle por qué necesita saberlo.

Entonces… ¡¡¿Con quién hablar algo así?!!

--------------------------------------

(1) Educación para el amor: en mi país (Argentina) así se llama la materia que te dan en los últimos años de primaria y durante la secundaria en la que básicamente te enseñan sobre vida familiar, sexo, desarrollo del bebé en el vientre materno, etc. La temática se va "aclarando" a medida que pasan los años. Cuando estás en 6to / 7mo es todo técnico para que los papás no se alarmen y los chicos no entiendan nada...

(2) La definición está basada en la definición que da Wikipedia con cambios menores para el bien de la historia.

Según el manga, Amu está en 6to de primaria e Ikuto en el último año de secundaria. Por lo tanto sus edades son:

Amu: 12

Ikuto: 17

Espero que hasta acá la historia les haya gustado. En una semana subo el próximo capítulo. Sería de gran ayuda que dejaran comentarios ya que este es el primer manga que subo a


	2. Capítulo 2

**Educación para el amor**

**Capítulo 2**

"¡¡Kuukai!!"

"¿Amu?" *el chico se cruzó la calle hasta enfrente de su escuela acercándose a su ex compañera guardiana que lo llamaba a los gritos*

"Eh… necesito hablar con vos. ¿Tenés algo de tiempo?"

"¿Eh? Ah… sí, claro. ¿Te pasa algo?"

"No, no, nada… es que… necesitaba hablar de algo con alguien más grande"

"Pero bueno, solamente te llevo un año"

"Pero ya estás en secundaria y también sos un chico y creo que los chicos saben más de esto"

"¡¿Se trata de fútbol?!" *a Kuukai le empezaron a brillar los ojos*

"No, no, es otra cosa"

"Ah... ¿qué otra cosa?"

"No podemos hablar acá… ¿podés venir conmigo a mi casa?"

"Jeh, claro."

Amu y Kuukai empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de la niña. Ella se había asegurado que no hubiese absolutamente nadie en su casa para la hora en que ella llegase, así no tenía que lidiar con su papá gritando y llorando porque había llevado un chico (y encima más grande que ella) a la casa. Durante el camino tuvo que negarse unas 10 veces a decirle a Kuukai de qué se trataba lo que quería decirle.

Al llegar a la casa Amu abrió la puerta y dejó pasar al chico deportista.

"¡¿Eh?! ¿Un chico?"

"¿Papá?"

"¡¡¡Amu-chan!!!" *grandes lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos*

"Papá… él es un ex - guardián de mi escuela y prometió ayudarme a organizar algunos papeles que... tengo en la pieza." *Amu señaló nerviosamente a Kuukai quien prefirió no decir palabra*

"¡De ninguna manera!"

"¡¡Papá!!"

El padre de Amu logró calmarse ligeramente y tuvo que aceptar que su hija se fuera a su pieza con este chico desconocido. Amu preparó un poco de té y sacó un paquete de galletitas dulces de la alacena alta (lejos del alcance de Ami-chan). Cuando ella y Kuukai fueron al dormitorio sintieron la presencia del padre de la chica afuera de la pieza, dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que dijeran.

"¿Qué me querías decir?"

"Ahora… no puedo decírtelo"

"¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué no?" *Kuukai se puso bastante colorado cuando un par de ideas entremezcladas se le pasaron por la cabeza*

"En realidad no es que te quiera decir algo, es que te quiero pedir algo."

"¿Pedirme qué cosa?"

"Ya te dije que así no puedo decírtelo."

Afuera de la habitación el padre de Amu se comía las uñas de los nervios ya que entre que hablaban bastante bajo y no decían nada concreto él no entendía nada de nada y ya estaba empezando a pensar cualquier cosa.

"¿Querido, qué hacés ahí?"

La madre de Amu había llegado antes de lo previsto de hacer las compras y se sorprendió de encontrar a su marido con la oreja pegada a la puerta de la habitación de Amu.

"¡¡¡Shhh!!!" *puso un dedo frente a la boca* "es que está con un chico."

"¿Con un chico, eh? Bueno, papá, es que ya está en esa edad, dejala."

"¿En esa edad? ¡Pero es MI Amu-chan!"

"Vamos, vamos los dos para abajo y dejémoslos solos."

Al escuchar los pasos alejándose Amu suspiró con alivio y tomó casi la mitad de su té de un sorbo.

"Entonces… ¿qué me querías pedir?"

"¿Realmente se fueron?"

"Creo que sí…" *por alguna razón tanto secretismo le ponía nervioso ¿quizás Amu quería decirle que... gustaba de él?, no, no podía ser eso, tenía que ser otra cosa* "Decime qué es lo que querías pedirme, por favor ¿si?"

"Por las dudas te lo digo bajito."

Amu se acercó a donde estaba Kuukai y apoyándose con una mano sobre la cama donde los dos estaban sentados le dijo casi en el oído:

"S…" *Los nervios de Amu la estaban traicionando y no pudo armar una oración coherente que contuviera la palabra*

"¿S?" *Kuukai se puso aún más rojo por la proximidad de la chica*

"Se… xo…"

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Quéééééééé???!!!!!!"

El grito retumbó en toda la casa de Amu haciendo que el padre de la chica dejara caer su taza de té al suelo volviéndola pequeños pedacitos de porcelana. El color bordó que la cara de Kuukai había tomado en un principio pasó rápidamente a ser totalmente blanco y el alma del muchacho decidió alejarse momentáneamente del cuerpo dejándolo semi inconsciente.

Amu se puso totalmente colorada y se alejó del chico, al ver su alma saliendo por su boca y flotando por la pieza decidió explicarse mejor y fue corriendo a buscar su libro.

"Mmm... ¿ves? ¡Esto! Esto no es muy claro, y quiero que me lo expliques"

"¿Eh?"

El chico deportista miró el libro y la palabra "explicar" quedó resonando en su cabeza. De repente su alma volvió a entrar a su cuerpo.

"Ah… explicar…"

Ahora fue el turno de la cara de Amu de ponerse de distintos tonos de rosa, rojo y bordó.

"¡¡Kuukai pervertido!! ¡Yo jamás te pediría algo así!" *la chica empezó a golpearlo en el hombro*

"Es que... nunca me dijiste que lo que querías es que te explique algo"

"Bueno… ahora ya sabés... ¿vos sabés más que yo de eso, no?"

"No sé qué es lo que sabés vos"

"Lo que dice ahí…" *Amu agachó la cabeza*

"Jeh… entonces sí sé más"

"Por favor, please, explicame ¿si?"

"Clar... un segundo... ¿por qué?. Las chicas no deberían pensar en este tipo de cosas a tu edad."

"¡Apenas tengo un año menos que vos!"

"Bueno, pero sos una chica"

"Pero quiero saber..."

"Ok…"

A Kuukai la idea no le terminaba de cerrar. Si quería saber sobre todo esto es porque tenía una razón para querer hacerlo… quizás habían hablado con otras chicas y ninguna sabía o quizás tenía algo que ver con un chico. No, eso no sería propio de Amu-chan. Bueno, no hasta donde él sabía...

"Preguntame qué es lo que querés saber"

"Ah… bueno… no sé bien. El lenguaje del libro es muy formal y muy serio y no entiendo la mitad de las cosas. Creo que lo hacen a propósito…"

"¿Te explico desde el principio?"

"Ajá"

"Bueno… para que haya… sexo" *por alguna razón decir esa palabra en la pieza de una chica le parecía la cosa más extraña que tuvo que hacer en su vida hasta ese momento* "tiene que haber un chico y una chica."

"Ajá…"

"Mirá" *Kuukai le señaló una de las imágenes del libro en donde había un dibujo de un hombre y una mujer adultos desnudos* "bueno, ¿ves que son distintos? bueno... el... eh... mmm... pene" *otra vez le dio escalofríos al decir palabras raras* "del chico no se queda siempre así como está en esta imagen."

"¿No?"

A Amu siempre le había dado algo de vergüenza ver esa imagen. Por más que fuera un simple dibujo, el hecho de que el hombre no llevara nada de ropa puesta la ponía nerviosa.

"No… cuando un hombre quiere mucho estar con una chica cambia"

"¿Cómo cambia?"

"Se pone… eh… más grande... y duro y se pone como parado"

"¿Eh?" *la imaginación gráfica de Amu hizo casi imposible recrear lo que Kuukai le decía pero igualmente le daba muchísima vergüenza el solo hecho de que ella no sabía algo tan básico*

"Bueno, se pone más o menos como de este tamaño" *Kuukai separó sus dos dedos índice marcando una distancia*

"¡¿Tan grande?!"

"¿Eh?"

Kuukai, que había marcado aproximadamente su propio largo, se puso entre nervioso y orgulloso al ver que a Amu le parecía grande. Amu que ya estaba colorada y nerviosa desde antes no se percató del gesto del chico.

"Bueno… sí, se pone más o menos de ese tamaño y se pone duro."

"¿Duro?"

"Eh… sí… como... no sé... como totalmente duro"

"Esa no es una buena explicación…"

"¿Viste que tu mejilla si apoyás un dedo, el dedo se hunde un poco?" *Amu aprovechó un segundo de silencio que hizo el chico antes de continuar para apoyar su dedo índice en su mejilla y hundirlo apenas* "Bueno, así está al principio... pero si un chico quiere mucho estar con una chica se pone como... un dedo."

Kuukai estiró su dedo índice para usarlo como ejemplo. Amu-chan que estaba totalmente abrumada por toda la nueva información que jamás le habían mencionado en la escuela acercó la mano y agarró el dedo de Kuukai. Ante semejante acción el muchacho pegó un salto alejándose de la cama donde estaban sentados y en su cara apreció un montón de color rojo.

"No… no hagas eso."

"¿M?"

*Kuukai no podía creer lo inocente que puede ser Amu-chan* "¡¿Qué se supone que era esto?!" *Kuukai mostró el dedo como si eso lo explicara todo*

Amu se llevó las manos a la boca tapando un gritito ahogado e instantáneamente se puso muy roja.

"Perdón... no me di cuenta"

"Ya… ya… vamos a tomar algo de té ¿no?"

"Sí"

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio tomando el té y comiendo masitas. Kuukai volvió a sentarse a un costado de Amu…

"¿Y? ¿Seguimos?"

"Eh…"

Amu realmente quería saber más pero también estaba muy nerviosa y no quería hacer sentir nervioso o mal a Kuukai…

--------------------------------

FE DE ERRATAS del capítulo 1

1) Puse "ojear" cuando en realidad quise poner "hojear". Si bien ambos verbos existen y en el contexto ambos podrían haber sido posibles, el que yo quería poner era hojear. Jeje.

2) Al final de todo, en los comentarios puse que este es el primer "manga" que subo. Obviamente me equivoqué ya que se trata del primer "fanfic" que subo.

3) La última palabra que había puesto en los comentarios era la dirección web de Fanfiction, pero supongo que no permiten links y por eso me la cortó quedando la frase incompleta.

Edades:

Amu: 12  
Kuukai: 13  
Ikuto: 17

El jueves que viene subo el próximo capítulo, espero que hasta ahora la historia les guste y que dejen muchos comentarios.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Educación para el amor**

**Capítulo 3**

"¿A vos te molesta explicarme?"

"No, no es que me moleste, es que a veces siento que sos demasiado inocente para todas estas cosas y quizás estoy haciendo mal explicándote"

"¡No estás haciendo mal! Yo no soy una nena…" *Amu hizo algo parecido a un pucherito*

"Entonces ¿querés que te siga explicando?" *Kuukai no sonaba 100% convencido*

"Mmm, sí"

"Bien, te decía que se pone grande y duro ¿no? bueno, también cambia de posición. Mirá" *le señaló el mismo dibujo que antes* "¿ves que está hacia abajo? Bueno, cuando cambia de tamaño y todo queda hacia arriba"

"Ah… ¿Y… a vos eso ya te pasó?"

*El chico se puso todo colorado* "Bueno sí…"

"¿Más de una vez?"

"Jejeje, sí, Amu, muchas veces, no es algo que pase en ocasiones muy, muy especiales sino que siempre que pienso mucho en una chica o en alguna situación con alguna chica me pasa"

"Ah…"

"Por el lado de las chicas... no estoy muy seguro de si les pasa algo o no. ¿A vos alguna vez te pasó algo?"

"¿¿Eh??... no… no que yo sepa, yo no he notado nunca ningún cambio"

*Kuukai la miró extrañado* "¿Alguna vez estuviste en una situación en la que pensaste en que tenías muchas ganas de estar con algún chico?"

"¡¡Kuukai!!" *Amu se puso completamente roja* "No... yo... no sé"

"Bueno, como dijiste que nunca notaste nada pensé que…"

"No, no, no" *La chica revoleó los brazos enfrente suyo para negar lo que estaba pensando el chico*

Amu agarró el libro y pasó un par de páginas. No estaba realmente viendo lo que esas páginas contenían sino que estaba pensando en que quizás algunas veces sí había querido estar con un chico… tanto con Tadase como con Ikuto, pero no creía que tuviera nada que ver con todo esto que le explicaba su amigo.

"Ahora viene la parte importante, ¿no?" *Kuukai apoyó las mano en las rodillas y suspiró*

"¿Eh?"

"Claro, ahora falta explicar de qué se trata tener sexo"

"¡Ah! Claro…"

"Bueno… yo no sé bien cómo es una chica... pero básicamente lo que tiene que hacer un chico para tener sexo es... poner el… eh… pene… en un agujerito que tienen las chicas abajo y que tiene como un lugar hacia adentro del cuerpo de las chicas"

Amu se puso de todos los colores… un par de veces se le había pasado por la cabeza fijarse cómo era su propio cuerpo por ahí abajo, pero le había dado demasiada vergüenza por lo que no estaba del todo segura de qué le hablaba Kuukai.

"Supuestamente al principio a la chica le duele mucho porque el agujerito es… como… muy chiquito… pero después está todo bien, o eso me dijeron"

Kuukai no podía mirar a Amu a los ojos estaba totalmente colorado, nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que tendría que explicarle este tipo de cosas a otra persona, menos a una chica y aún menos a Amu, su ex compañera guardiana.

"Entonces… ¿lo pone dentro y… ya está?"

"… Jajajajaja"

Si bien sabía que riéndose podía poner incómoda a Amu reírse un poco ayudó a aliviar la situación y a calmar las cosas. Amu miró para abajo dándose cuenta que lo que había dicho obviamente no podía estar bien.

"No… jeje, hay que moverlo. El chico se mueve hacia adentro y hacia fuera de ese lugar que tienen las chicas... y… la fricción contra los costados cuando entra y sale es lo que hace que se sienta bien."

"¿Se siente bien?"

"Sí, muy bien."

"¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no dice nada de esto el libro?"

"Probablemente porque los que lo escribieron no quieren que los chicos lo sepan. Pero realmente se siente muy bien, especialmente al final."

"¿Al final?"

"Ajá. Al final tenés como una sensación muy rara como que sentís cosquillas y como que quema y como que no podés aguantar más entonces tenés algo que se llama orgasmo que es… no sé, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero se siente muuuy bien. Por eso es que muchos chicos quieren muchísimo poder tener... sexo con las chicas que quieren, así los dos pueden sentirse muy bien".

"¿¿Qué??, ¿lo hacen solamente para sentirse bien? ¿y la parte de hacer bebés?"

"¿Hacer bebés?"

"Claro, el libro dice que un papá y una mamá tienen sexo cuando quieren tener un hijo"

"Jeje, otra vez escriben cosas para que los chicos nunca piensen en eso. No, no, muchas veces se tiene sexo... simplemente para sentirse bien juntos y no es necesario ser un papá y una mamá, basta con ser dos personas que se quieren mucho".

"Ah…"

"Para que no se forme un bebé hay que protegerse, obvio"

"¿Protegerse?"

"Ajá… hay… eh… unas cosas... que se llaman preservativos y que sirven para eso."

"Ah…"

Amu se quedó en silencio por un momento recapitulando toda la información nueva que tenía, así que tener sexo no solo era entre un papá y una mamá cuando querían tener un hijo... y para hacerlo el chico tenía que entrar en su cuerpo y además después moverse… eso era algo que el libro o no decía o ella nunca había entendido. De repente a Amu se le iluminó la lamparita.

"Kuukai…"

"¿Hai?"

"¿Vos ya tuviste sexo?" *La chica puso cara de seria y cerró ambos puños sobre sus rodillas*

"¡¿Eh?! No, no, yo no…" *Las mejillas de Kuukai se pusieron de un color rosa oscuro*

"Entonces… ¿por qué sabés que se siente tan bien? ¡Y además sabés que se siente como cosquillas y como algo que no podés explicar! ¡¡Eso significa que ya lo sentiste!!"

"Jeh."

La sonrisa ganadora del chico deportivo le demostró a Amu que otra vez ella no había entendido del todo.

"Porque hay algo… que se llama masturbación".

"¿Eh? ¿Y eso qué es?"

"Bueno, cuando tenés muchas ganas de estar con una chica, pero no se puede tener sexo con esa chica podés hacer eso"

Amu lo miró como si estuviera diciendo cosas aún más raras que todo lo que había dicho antes. La chica se estiró hacia adelante esperando que el chico siguiera explicando.

"Eh… masturbarse se trata de... etoo... tocarse uno mismo para hacerte sentir como te sentirías si estuvieras teniendo sexo... por eso sé cómo se siente"

"¡¡¿Entonces vos lo hacés?!!"

"S… Sí… no sé si está bien o mal… pero se siente bien"

"Wow, Kuukai sí que se está volviendo grande"

"Es que tengo muchos hermanos más grandes y ellos ya pasaron por todo esto y a veces me cuentan."

"¿Y cómo se hace?"

"Un… un chico tiene que reproducir la fricción que sentiría si entrara en una chica, entonces se hace con la mano, poniéndola así"

Kuukai mostró su mano derecha a medio cerrar, su pulgar quedaba por encima de las uñas de sus otros dedos. Amu se le quedó mirando y mentalmente se aseguro de no acercase ni tocarle nada para no molestarlo, después de un segundo se dio cuenta de algo.

"¡¡¿Así de ancho es?!!"

"Eh… eh... sí, sí, más o menos"

"¡Es demasiado grande!"

Otra vez la sonrisa de orgullo brilló en la cara del chico ante el asombro de Amu pero se aseguró de darse vuelta e ir a servir más té en las dos tazas para cuando terminara la explicación.

"Entonces, ponés la mano así alrededor y subís la mano y la bajás, eso hace que haga fricción y se empieza a sentir muy bien."

"Aahh…, ¿y al final tenés un... eh... orgasmo?"

"Ajáp"

"Pero…"

"¿Pero?"

Amu no sabía si realmente quería saber la respuesta a lo que iba a preguntar o no. Muy en el fondo del corazón no sabía si realmente ella era una nena o no. Quizás sí lo era y estaba haciendo las cosas mal. No, no, ella estaba bien, ella estaba creciendo… y cambiando.

"¿Cómo lo hace una chica?"

La cara de total sorpresa de Kuukai ante la pregunta le devolvió a Amu algunos de sus anteriores temores, pero ahora ya lo había preguntado y realmente quería saber cómo era.

"No… no estoy muy seguro"

"¿No?"

"Bueno… una vez vi en un video que estaba viendo mi hermano más grande... que era de esos... videos para adultos"

"¿Videos para adultos?"

"No, no importa… son unos videos, y había una chica que se estaba tocando y parecía sentirse muy bien"

"¿Y… qué hacía?"

"No sé bien, pero se pasaba... se pasaba su mano por... ahí... abajo"

"¿Simplemente… pasar la mano?"

"Es que… es como recrear la situación si tuvieras sexo. Si… tuvieras sexo… tu cuerpo se rozaría con el cuerpo del chico como se roza tu mano contra tu cuerpo."

"Ah…"

Los dos se pusieron de lo más colorados. Amu se agachó a agarrar su taza de té y se la llevó a la boca.

"Agh, está frío"

"Jejeje"

Los dos empezaron a reírse mucho ante la situación. Kuukai miró el reloj de Amu y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho.

"Me tengo que ir, espero que te haya servido"

"Eh… sí, me sirvió mucho, muchas gracias"

…

Kuukai llegó a su casa y fue hasta la sala de estar donde estaban sus 4 hermanos mayores.

"¿Y papá y mamá?"

"Salieron hace rato, vuelven de madrugada, creo" *Rento le quedó mirando*

"Ah…" *Kuukai agachó la cabeza y se puso algo rojo* "Algún día… quiero que me expliquen algunas cosas sobre el cuerpo de las chicas ¿ok?"

Los cuatro hermanos se quedaron perplejos ante el repentino pedido del más chico.

"Seguro" *Le dijo Kaido*

"Gracias… me voy a bañar"

"Está apagado el calefón, el agua te va a salir fría" *Unkai se encogió de hombros*

"Mejor"

Los hermanos grandes se quedaron mirando entre sí mientras Kuukai se alejaba de la habitación.

"Ya entró en esa edad, jeh." *Shusui se acomodó los lentes y sonrió, volviendo a cambiar de canal*

-------------------------------------------

Muchas gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo de mi primer fanfic de Shugo Chara.

Una amiga mía que leyó el fic me preguntó en dónde estaban los Charas a todo esto. Bueno, supongamos todos que para el bien de la historia los Charas están de vacaciones en las Bahamas. Cool, ¿ne?. ^--^

Por lo general en mis fanfics no me gusta que las personalidades de los personajes se alejen demasiado de lo que realmente son en el anime o el manga. Por suerte a Kuukai no se lo muestra mucho excepto sonriendo y siendo fuerte y competitivo así que supuse que se bancaría una charla de este estilo. Jeje. Pobrecito, bañándose con agua fría.

Por la misma razón, Amu no sabe un montón de cosas que chicas reales de 13 años por lo general saben (o sea, todo lo que le explicó Kuukai a Amu en este capítulo). Recuerden que en el manga/anime cuando ella ve a Utau besando en la boca a Ikuto dice que esas son "cosas de adultos" cuando la mayoría de las chicas de 13 años ya se dieron su primer beso. Supuse que alguien que dice que un beso es "cosas de adultos" no sabría nada de todo esto, jeje.

Como siempre, los reviews y comentarios son más que bienvenidos. El jueves de la semana que viene subo el próximo capítulo, que ya sería el número 4.

Gracias por leer. :)


	4. Capítulo 4

**Educación para el amor**

**Capítulo 4**

Después de cenar Amu se quedó acostada sobre su cama mirando el techo. Ahora que sabía todas estas cosas nuevas podía entender mejor muchas otras. La cara que Ikuto tenía cuando estaba soñando era placentera porque tener sexo se sentía bien y lo que le había pasado en el pantalón era que él tuvo un orgasmo por culpa del sueño...

No sabía exactamente qué era lo que sentía al saber que Ikuto estaba soñando que lo hacía con ella... ¿por qué habría de soñar algo así? Kuukai le había dicho que no es necesario ser una mamá y un papá sino que basta con que sean dos personas que se quieren mucho… entonces… ¿Ikuto la quería mucho a ella? Pero el chico deportivo también le había dicho que muchos chicos querían hacerlo porque se sentía muy bien... ¿acaso Ikuto solamente soñaba que estaba con ella porque así podía sentirse bien? La cabeza de Amu era un enredo.

"¡Amu, a bañarse!"

"Ah… voy"

Por alguna razón había estado evitando la hora del baño. Después de todas las explicaciones de Kuukai no tenía nada de ganas de ver su cuerpo desnudo y pensar en las cosas nuevas que sabía. No importaba, ella simplemente podía bañarse muy rápido, quedar limpia y no pensar en nada de todo eso. Jeh, era simple.

Amu se metió en la ducha y sentir el agua tibia cayéndole encima de manera tranquila la hizo sentirse mejor. Para no pensar en nada raro se puso a cantar la última canción que le habían enseñado en la escuela. Hacía varios años que no cantaba en la ducha... probablemente porque tenía miedo que alguien la escuchara y pensara que era algo infantil o ridículo. Pero ahora tenía que tapar todo otro pensamiento mientras se duchaba. Mientras más fuerte cantara, menos podía pensar.

Pero eventualmente la canción se terminó y apenas si había logrado sacarse el shampoo. Tenía que decidir si quería saber cómo eran las cosas o no. La evidencia demostraba que tratar de simplemente tapar todo no servía de nada. Bueno, ella estaba creciendo así que tenía derecho a saber, además que estaba cansada que Ikuto siempre le dijera que ella era una nena. ¿Qué diría Ikuto si supiera lo que ella estaba pensando?... seguro diría que es normal que una nena chiquita no quiera saber cómo es su propio cuerpo.

No, no, Amu no iba a dejar que Ikuto le dijera que ella era una nena chiquita. Con muchísimos nervios Amu bajó su mano y sintió con cuidado cómo era su cuerpo. Se asombró muchísimo al sentir el tamaño del agujerito que había mencionado Kuukai que había en su cuerpo, era demasiado chico para que entrara algo del tamaño que él le había dicho. ¿Le habría mentido? No tenía razón para hacerlo... pero decididamente algo así de grande no había forma de que entre... quizás ella todavía era demasiado chica. Aunque… le había dicho que la primera vez a la chica le duele porque el lugar es muy chico así que quizás… solo quizás ella era normal.

A pesar de lo colorada que estaba su cara y lo nerviosa que estaba trató de meter con mucho cuidado su dedo pero sentía que estaba muy apretado y que no podía. A pesar de sus intentos no había forma de hacerlo así que desistió. Recorrió con los dedos hacia delante, tocando con cuidado los costados y la parte de adelante, donde estaba la montañita de piel que formaba el lugar por donde ella hacía pis, que según el libro se llamaba clítoris.

No era muy distinto de lo que ella creía, simplemente nunca lo había tocado y se sintió entre aliviada por haberlo hecho finalmente y tonta por haber tenido miedo de hacer algo tan simple. Su mano había quedado recorriendo despacio los costados y recordó de repente todo lo de masturbación. Supuestamente tenía que pasar su mano... eso parecía lo suficientemente simple, ¿pero cómo? Siguió moviendo los dedos despacio y después un poco más rápido por los costados pero no sintió nada. Trató de acercar sus dedos a su agujerito pero tuvo los mismos resultados que antes, no había forma de que su dedo entre. Quizás, como Kuukai había dicho, ella tenía que querer estar con un chico para que todo funcionara.

Salió de ducharse con las mejillas rojas y se puso su pijama de rayas. Fue a la cocina por una botella de leche y subió a su pieza para tomarla. Cuando volvió a entrar a su cuarto, Ikuto estaba acostado cuan largo es en su cama.

"¡Ikuto!"

"Bs Noches Amu. Leche" *el chico sonrió de oreja a oreja* "¿Puedo tomar?"

La chica miró la botella de leche que llevaba en la mano y vació lo que quedaba de contenido en un solo trago, apoyando el envase vacío sobre su escritorio para llevarlo a la cocina a la mañana siguiente.

"¿Todavía no tenés un lugar donde dormir?"

"Sí que tengo"

"¿Y entonces por qué no vas a ese lugar y dormís ahí?"

"En realidad ya llegué a ese lugar, es acá, jeje" *Ikuto apoyó un par de veces la mano sobre el colchón en el que estaba acostado*

"Esa es MI cama, si querés dormir en mi pieza, vas a dormir en el piso"

"Pero el piso es frío, muy frío"

"Lo siento por vos, al menos es menos frío que dormir afuera, así que sé feliz con eso"

"Por favoooor, Amu, dejame dormir en la cama"

Amu se había acercado a la cama para tratar de hacer que el chico gato se bajara del colchón y durmiera en el piso por lo que él aprovechó, la tomó por los hombros y la acostó en la cama, a un lado suyo.

"Me encanta dormir al lado tuyo ¿sabés?"

"A mí no, sos un pervertido" *Amu se sentó como chinito sobre la cama mientras que Ikuto se quedó acostado con las manos detrás de la nuca*

"¿Pervertido?, yo no soy ningún pervertido, nunca te hice nada"

"En sueños sí"

"Bueno, vos nos podés asegurar que nunca me hayas hecho nada en sueños, ¿Nee?"

Ikuto hizo una sonrisa para molestar a Amu con su comentario y logró que la chica se pusiera muy colorada. Amu no recordaba haber soñado nunca con Ikuto pero ella no siempre recordaba todos sus sueños así que la posibilidad existía. Bueno, pero ella hasta esa tarde no tenía idea de cómo eran las cosas así que cualquier sueño que haya tenido no tenía nada que ver con sexo. Eso era seguro.

"Jeh, quizás te acordaste de algún sueño lindo"

"Claro que no, no recuerdo haber soñado nunca con vos, menos el tipo de sueños que vos tenés".

"Por supuesto que no vas a tener el tipo de sueños que tengo yo, porque sos una ne-na"

Ikuto remarcó las dos sílabas de la palabra y, incorporándose, apoyó la punta de su dedo en la nariz de Amu, molestándola. Ella aprovechó el momento y su creciente enojo para empujar a Ikuto de la cama y tirarlo al piso. El chico se arrodilló en el suelo y apoyó los codos sobre la cama, mirándola.

"Podés enojarte todo lo que quieras, pero es verdad"

"No, no es verdad" *cada vez le molestaba más que la llamara así*

"Sí, sí lo es."

La sonrisa cada vez más grande en la cara de Ikuto hizo que Amu terminara de enojarse. Se bajó ella también de la cama y señaló la ventana.

"No quiero que duermas en mi pieza esta noche, fuera"

"Decirle algo así a alguien que no tiene a dónde ir es muy duro, ¿sabías?"

"No me importa. Decirle cosas feas a alguien que te presta su pieza y hasta su cama para poder dormir es aún más duro y feo"

"¿Sí?, bueno, see yah"

Sin volver a verla una vez más y sin demasiadas vueltas el chico se acercó a la ventana y se fue de la pieza pegando un gran salto, cayendo en la vereda de la calle doblando las rodillas, como un gato.

Amu se acostó en su cama y se tapó con el cubrecama hasta la nariz. Ella había aprendido muchas cosas ese día, Ikuto no tenía derecho a decir que ella era una nena, no tenía idea de todo lo que le estaba costando. Entonces un pensamiento se le cruzó por la cabeza, quizás ella realmente no era lo suficientemente grande para todo esto. Al fin y al cabo, a pesar de que Kuukai le había explicado cómo tenía que hacer, ella no había logrado sentir nada cuando se tocó en el baño. ¿Debería volver a intentarlo? ¿Para qué? ¿Para demostrarle a Ikuto que ella era grande? No parecía suficiente buena razón ¿o sí?.

----------------------------------------------

_Gracias por seguir leyendo mi primer fanfic de Shugo Chara, espero que les esté gustando._

_Siempre que yo estoy asustada, molesta, triste o lo que fuese me pongo a escuchar y cantar música muy, MUY fuerte, tan fuerte que no pueda pensar en nada más. Sirve por un buen rato hasta que te empieza a doler la cabeza, jeje. Supuse que a Amu podía servirle momentáneamente. ^--^_

_Para aquellos que se preguntan qué tan larga va a ser la historia, ya la terminé y termina en el capítulo 9. Espero que sigan leyendo la historia hasta entonces._

_Recuerden dejar comentarios y reviews, para mí son muy, muy importantes._

_El jueves de la semana que viene subo el próximo capítulo, que ya va a ser el número 5._


	5. Capítulo 5

**Educación para el amor**

**Capítulo 5**

Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo movió la mano hasta su entrepierna. Estaba acostada boca arriba con las piernas ligeramente separadas así que no tuvo que moverse. Empezó a pensar en recibir abrazos y el calor que sentía cuando estaba en contra del pecho de un chico. Hasta ese momento tanto Tadase como Kuukai como Ikuto alguna vez la habían abrazado y siempre había sentido una sensación especial en ese momento. Sus dedos empezaron a moverse despacio, como había hecho en la ducha por los costados, no sentía nada pero tampoco se sentía mal. Recordó aquellas veces que la cara de un chico había estado tan cerca de la suya que creyó por unos segundos que iban a besarla.

A pesar de todo a ella le hubiera gustado recibir un beso y saber cómo se siente, sentir el cariño de la otra persona demostrado en un beso. A pesar de que ahora sabía muchas cosas acerca de sexo no sabía nada acerca de besos así que se imaginó cómo podían ser, basándose en las películas y novelas que había visto en la tele. Instintivamente abrió apenas su boca y recorrió sus labios despacio con la lengua, pensando en lo cerca que habían estado varias veces la cara de Tadase y la de Ikuto de la suya y lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que simplemente la besaran.

Las mejillas se le pusieron rojo oscuro de tan solo pensar en ese par de centímetros que habían separado su cara de la de Ikuto en varias ocasiones y lo sencillo que hubiera sido moverse ligeramente hacia delante y juntar su boca con la de él. Pero ella no sabía mucho de todo eso y realmente quería que fuera el chico quien hiciera el primer movimiento.

Movió su mano hacia atrás y sintió que tenía apenas húmedo en la punta de los dedos. Esto era algo que no le había pasado antes así que quizás estaba haciendo las cosas bien. No estaba muy segura. Le había quedado ligeramente húmedo y al pasar los dedos otra vez por los lados, así mojados eran más fáciles de moverlos. Tocó el centro y ahí sintió algo.

Ella sabía que por ahí es por donde ella hacía pis pero por alguna razón tocarlo así le había hecho sentir algo. No necesariamente se había sentido bien, pero era distinto de todos los demás lugares donde no sentía nada. Movió el dedo índice por encima un par de veces y sintió un mínimo cosquilleo. El resto de sus dedos que habían quedado estirados sintieron que por alguna razón estaba más húmeda que antes. Aprovechó esa humedad como había hecho antes para mover más fácilmente sus dedos. Cuando hizo esto y movió sus dedos más rápido por encima, de un lado al otro sintió que empezaba a sentirse bien.

Estaba contenta de estar haciendo las cosas bien y le hubiera encantado mostrárselo a Ikuto. No, no, no, no, imposible mostrarle algo así, se moriría de la vergüenza. Si Ikuto la viera en una situación así probablemente la molestaría o… podía pasar como en el sueño de él, él trataría de hacer algo con ella, lo que fuera que le estuviera haciendo en su sueño. De repente por la mente de Amu se pasó la idea de que le gustaría que fuera Ikuto quien estuviera pasando su mano, haciéndola sentir bien y se puso muy colorada, pero la idea no parecía del todo descabellada.

La única que podía saber en qué estaba pensando era ella misma así que pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría que fuera Ikuto quien la tocara, ya que ella no era ninguna nena y podía hacer este tipo de cosas de personas grandes. La idea de que Ikuto la tocara hizo que todo se sintiera mejor y se dio cuenta que estaba moviendo los dedos más rápido y sentía como un cosquilleo fuerte cada vez que pasaba por encima. Acercó su dedo índice ahí y comenzó a moverlo por encima, la sensación se volvió aún más fuerte y el cosquilleo más insistente.

La respiración estaba empezando a entrecortársele y pensó en que Ikuto la besaba, despacio, no dejándola respirar bien. La escena le encantó y puso su cuerpo de costado separando apenas las piernas, solo lo suficiente como para mover la mano. Se imaginó a Ikuto, que varias veces había dormido detrás suyo mientras ella estaba en esta posición, pasando su mano por encima de su cintura y ayudándola a tocarse. Pequeños sonidos empezaron a salir de su garganta sin que ella tuviera demasiado control sobre eso. La sensación la estaba sobrepasando.

Movió sus dedos lo más rápido que pudo, imaginándose a Ikuto suspirando en su oreja mientras estaba acostado detrás suyo, con su mano sobre la de ella, tocándola. Realmente le hubiera encantado que él estuviera ahí para ella, para hacerla sentir como se estaba sintiendo, de su boca salió entrecortado el nombre del chico.

"Iku… to"

Por un par de segundos sintió una sensación tan fuerte que la hizo llevar a tocarse lo más fuerte y rápido que pudo y que terminó en una sacudida involuntaria de su cuerpo. La sensación era increíble y fue acompañada por un suspiro muy fuerte, un gemido.

Después de unos segundos, respirando como si hubiera terminado de correr por horas dejó caer su dedo hasta más abajo y sintió mínimas contracciones que no controlaba. Alejó la mano de ahí y empezó a tratar de respirar más normal. Después de un momento se dio cuenta que estaba toda húmeda y que iba a tener que irse a limpiar... se había sentido increíblemente bien. Pero ¿por qué había pensado en Ikuto todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué en él que siempre la trataba mal?.

Se acostó boca arriba y se quedó pensando un momento. Si realmente Ikuto hubiera estado ahí ella en vez de dejarlo tocarla, ella se hubiera enloquecido y hubiera gritado y hubiera tratado de alejarse de él con toda su fuerza... o eso... creía ella que era lo que hubiera hecho. ¿Por qué en su imaginación era totalmente distinto?. Cada vez que había pensado que era Ikuto quien la tocaba y no ella se había sentido mucho mejor.

¿El sueño de Ikuto podría haber sido algo parecido a esto? No... probablemente el sueño de Ikuto era aún más adulto, pero eso era algo en lo que ella todavía no podía pensar. Todo lo que se había imaginado ya le parecía demasiado y cada vez que lo recordaba sus mejillas se ponían cada vez más rojas. Sentía calor así que se sacó la colcha de encima dejándola a un lado de su cuerpo.

Tenía que limpiarse, podía sentir que todo lo mojado estaba molestándole ya casi en las piernas, y tenía miedo de ensuciar su pijama así que se sentó en el borde de la cama y se puso de pie. Miró por un segundo para la ventana antes de dirigirse al baño y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de asegurarse de que no estaba viendo mal. De repente todo le cayó junto y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. No pudiendo decir absolutamente nada y con una mezcla de sensaciones enormes apretándole el pecho simplemente dio vuelta la cara y salio corriendo hacia el baño.

En la ventana, apoyado en la baranda del balcón estaba Ikuto, en perfecto silencio, mirando hacia la cama en donde había estado Amu con la expresión más rara que jamás Amu le haya visto. Tenía una mezcla de todo, pero el ingrediente más importante era la sorpresa, que se mostraba en la amplitud de sus ojos que a pesar de que ella ya no estaba ahí, no dejaban de mirar la cama de la chica. Ikuto estaba respirando con la boca apenas abierta y tenía las mejillas de color rojo intenso. Esta era la primera vez que Amu había visto a Ikuto ruborizado.

----------------------------------

_Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el nuevo capítulo? En pequeño lío se acaba de meter Amu… _

_Gracias por seguir la historia hasta acá, realmente me pone muy feliz que tanta gente la esté leyendo. Gracias por todos los comentarios y reviews también, los aprecio muchísimo. _

_Como ya les dije antes, la historia termina en el capítulo 9 así que solamente quedan 4 capítulos para el final. _

_El jueves de la semana que viene subo el próximo capítulo, que es el capítulo 6. ¿Qué irá a pasar ahora que Ikuto la encontró en semejante situación?_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Educación para el amor**

**Capítulo 6**

Muchas veces en su vida Amu se había sentido tan avergonzada que había tenido ganas de que simplemente la tierra se abriese en dos y ella cayese en medio y desapareciese. Pero nunca, nunca esa sensación de querer desaparecer y dejar de sentir todo lo que estaba sintiendo había sido tan fuerte como esta vez.

Antes de que ella pudiera pensar en algo ya las lágrimas le estaban bajando por las mejillas. ¿Por qué? ¿por qué llorar? ¿qué sentido tenía?, no iba a cambiar nada de lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué tenía él que estar ahí? ¿por qué no se había fijado?... Bueno, supuestamente él se había ido, de hecho, ella lo había visto caer en la vereda y empezar a caminar... ¿por qué había vuelto?.

Tantos "¿por qué?" la estaban mareando. Se limpió con papel higiénico y después de tirar la cadena bajó la tapa del inodoro y se sentó encima, con las rodillas contra el pecho. Ahora iba a ser imposible mirar a Ikuto a los ojos. Él es un chico grande, Amu sabía perfectamente que Ikuto había entendido qué es lo que ella estaba haciendo. ¿Qué habría pensado?.

Amu no quería en lo más mínimo salir del baño, o tan siquiera moverse y estaba pensando en qué excusa le iba a dar a sus padres cuando la encontraran a la mañana siguiente dormida en el piso del baño cuando escuchó un par de golpes muy suaves a la puerta.

"A... amu… ¿estás vestida?"

Era apenas más que un susurro pero se podía escuchar. Por suerte el baño estaba más cerca de su pieza que de la de sus padres, pero igualmente éstos se podían llegar a levantar si el ruido seguía. No pensaba responderle, por nada del mundo, no quería verlo, no quería estar cerca de él nunca más. Tenía demasiada vergüenza por lo que acababa de pasar.

"Amu… por favor… ¿estás vestida?"

¿Qué pensaba? ¿entrar al baño con ella? El sentimiento de vergüenza empezó a transformarse en algo que bordeaba el pánico. Quizás Ikuto al haberla visto tocándose pensaba que ella sabía muchas cosas y quería hacer con ella lo que sea que le haya hecho en su sueño. El hecho de que la puerta no tuviera llave o traba o nada que se le pareciese la ponía peor, ella no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para no dejarlo entrar trabando la puerta con su cuerpo.

"Amu… voy a contar despacio hasta 3 y después voy a entrar al baño, si no estás vestida, por favor, vestite"

"1"

Miró a su alrededor pero no había absolutamente nada con que trabar la puerta.

"2"

Ninguno de los muebles se podía mover ni tampoco había ninguna escoba para trabar el picaporte.

"…3"

Sin poder moverse Amu vio desde donde estaba como del otro lado pulsaban el picaporte. No podía ver a Ikuto a la cara, no, no podía. Sus rodillas seguían contra su pecho por lo que las rodeo con sus brazos y agachó la cabeza cerrando fuerte los ojos. No sabía qué iba a pasar y ese miedo la estaba dejando helada, no podía moverse.

Sintió que el chico caminaba hacia donde estaba ella. Todos los sonidos como sus pasos, la respiración de él y su propia respiración parecían amplificados un sin número de veces. Escuchó que el chico se arrodillaba frente a ella y cerró aún más fuerte los ojos.

"Perdón… Amu… yo… no fue a propósito que te vi"

¿Eh? Esto sin duda era algo que no se había esperado. ¿Ikuto pidiéndole perdón?

"Yo me voy a ir y no te voy a molestar más, pero quiero que sepas que no haría a propósito algo que sé que te puede lastimar de verdad"

Ikuto se quedó esperando una posible respuesta por unos segundos y después se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del baño. Amu levantó apenas la cara y un montón de emociones que no podía controlar muy bien la llevaron a llamarlo, justo antes de que abriera la puerta.

"Ikuto…"

"¿M?"

El chico se dio vuelta y apenas se vieron a los ojos los dos se pusieron muy colorados. Toda la imagen de seriedad y madurez que Ikuto había tratado de mantener hasta el momento se cayó cuando, con sus mejillas totalmente rojas, fue el primero en desviar la mirada.

"Yo… perdón"

"Si…" *Amu no sabía de dónde salía su voz ni por qué de repente estaba tan decidida* "si sabías que no tenías que ver ¿por qué no te fuiste? ¿por qué te quedaste ahí?"

Toda la vergüenza y el temor que había sentido se había convertido ahora en una especie de enojo. No sabía a dónde la iba a llevar todo esto ni de dónde estaba sacando el coraje para hablar tan claro, pero sabía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

"Yo… en un principio pensé que estabas soñando"

"Ah, claro, entonces yo no me iba a dar cuenta que estabas ahí, espiándome"

"No te enojes... vos también me habías visto mientras yo soñaba y pensé que podíamos estar a mano... pero..."

"¿Pero qué?"

"Pero… cuando me di cuenta que estabas despierta y que vos misma te estabas moviendo y todo… mi cuerpo empezó a sentir miles de cosas, todas al mismo tiempo"

Amu se le quedó mirando… la cara de Ikuto ya había vuelto a su color normal y al hablar estaba retomando su personalidad fuerte y decidida. Aún así cada tanto mordía ligeramente su labio inferior, por primera vez le estaba demostrando que, al menos un poco, se sentía inseguro.

"Yo pensé en irme pero mi cuerpo no me dejaba… al fin y al cabo soy hombre y lo que estaba viendo era algo que solamente creí poder ver en sueños"

Ikuto dejó pasar un momento en silencio, esperando que Amu respondiera algo, pero ella se estaba calmando y parte del coraje inicial se le estaba yendo por lo que la niña se quedó en silencio. Al darse cuenta que el primer momento de tensión ya había pasado Ikuto retomó su personalidad de siempre y siguió hablando

"Además... no es que haya "visto" algo, estabas tapada con un cubrecama, apenas si podía ver tu cara y discernir tus movimientos por debajo de la tela... aunque sí pude escuchar muchas cosas, incluido mi nombre" *el chico sonrió por primera vez desde que entró al baño*

"¡Este no es el momento de decir cosas así!" *Amu golpeó fuerte al chico gato en el hombro, Ikuto sonrió despacio y dijo con la voz un poco más suave*

"Puede no mejorar la situación, pero es cierto"

Amu respiró hondo y levantó la vista, mirando a los ojos a Ikuto. No había forma de cambiar lo que había pasado. Ikuto, a pesar de seguir con su personalidad molesta de siempre, realmente parecía estar apenado por lo que había hecho. Muchas veces ella no había podido mover su cuerpo por el exceso de emociones que la recorrían así que en parte entendía lo que él había sentido.

"Yo… yo, te perdono"

"¿M? Ah… gracias"

"Pero si te digo que te vayas de mi pieza y te vas, no vuelvas…" *Amu frunció el ceño*

"Lo prometo" *Ikuto sonrió de lado*

"¡Pero lo digo de verdad!"

"Shhhh, vas a despertar a tus papás y vas a estar en un lío"

"Ya sé…" *Amu bajó la voz* "Yo... me voy a dormir, por favor, andá a algún lugar donde puedas pasar la noche... y quedate ahí"

"Pero…" *Ikuto no pudo seguir la frase al ver la cara de enojo de Amu*

"Bueno, uso el baño y me voy"

"Podés hacer pis contra un árbol, no necesitás un inodoro, sos varón, andate ahora"

"No es que necesite usar el inodoro exactamente"

"¿Eh? ¿y para qué querés quedarte en el baño entonc…?"

Amu dejó sin terminar la frase al darse cuenta de lo que él quería hacer y por alguna razón que ni ella entendía tuvo que contenerse muchísimo de mirar hacia el pantalón del chico.

----------------------

_¿Y? ¿Era más o menos así lo que se imaginaban que iba a pasar? Jeje. Ojalá que haya cumplido con sus expectativas. Gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo, el número 6, de mi primer fanfic de Shugo Chara._

_¿Qué va a hacer ahora Amu que sabe que Ikuto quiere tocarse en su baño - pensando en ella ;) -? ¿Lo va a echar? ¿se va a ir ella? ¿se irá a quedar? ¿lo va a hacer darse una ducha fría? Personalmente, yo no sé qué haría en una situación así… pobre Amu por lo que la hago pasar._

_El jueves que viene subo el próximo capítulo, que es el número 7. La historia termina en el 9 así que ya falta poquito para el final… Espero que dejen muchos comentarios y reviews que me ponen muy contenta y me dan muchas ganas de escribir. _

_Nos vemos el jueves que viene._


	7. Capítulo 7

**Educación para el amor**

**Capítulo 7**

Amu creía estar enloqueciendo. Las ideas que le estaban pasando por la cabeza decididamente no eran lo que ella realmente quería pensar. Una voz interior le decía una cosa y otra le decía exactamente lo opuesto. Finalmente dijo algo de todo lo que estaba pensando.

"Yo… quiero… verte"  
"¿Verme? Acá estoy"  
"Verte… cuando… vos…"  
"¡¿Eh?!... Si entiendo bien, vos querés ver algo que realmente no deberías de ver"  
"Bueno, ¡vos tampoco me deberías haberme visto a mi!"  
"¡¡Pero yo no vi nada!!..." *al darse cuenta que había subido la voz suspiró y trató de calmarse pasándose la mano por el pelo* "Amu… de verdad, yo no vi nada más que tu cara que estaba muy roja y la tela de tu cubrecama moverse y nada más... no vi nada más"

Amu bajó la cara y miró el piso. No sabía si realmente quería hacer esto o si solamente quería vengarse de Ikuto por lo que le había hecho. Un poco de curiosidad le daba. Pero también le daba mucho miedo. Finalmente una parte de ella terminó resignándose a la otra.

"Cuando termines con el baño espero que te vayas de mi casa…" *lo había dicho con un tono ligeramente enojado, se dio cuenta del error y trató de parcharlo* "por favor..."  
"Si… realmente querés quedarte, quedate, pero yo no creo que esté del todo bien"

Con los pensamientos hechos un enredo Amu se quedó clavada en su lugar tratando de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo por solo un momento. Ese día le habían pasado tantas pero tantas cosas que ya no tenía idea de si era el mismo día o si había sido una semana entera. No quería apurar nada pero tampoco quería simplemente irse de ahí y dejar todo como estaba.

"¿Don… dónde te vas a poner vos?"  
"Mm... en el lavamanos, así es fácil de limpiar"  
"Ah…"

Amu pensó para si misma que era normal que después de un tiempo los chicos pensaran maneras para no ser detectados o no ensuciar. Caminó un par de pasos hasta el inodoro, que estaba justo enfrente del lavamanos y con la tapa baja como había quedado se sentó encima. De esa manera sólo vería la espalda de Ikuto. Parecía la solución ideal... Subió las piernas hasta que quedaron contra su pecho, apoyó los pies sobre la tabla y la espalda contra la pared dejando los brazos colgar a los lados.

Ikuto se sorprendió de la excelente solución que la chica había planteado para la problemática que tenían entre manos. Básicamente iba a ver lo mismo que él había visto: casi nada. Pero iba a estar ahí. Justo detrás de él. A Ikuto le empezaron a entrar dudas… no quería hacer mal las cosas.

Amu podía querer estar junto a él mientras hacía todo esto por la curiosidad propia de la edad que la chica tenía. Pero él... si bien era cierto que cuando la vio tocándose no pudo mover un músculo también era cierto que él jamás se hubiera querido ir de ese balcón. Era verdad también que solo había visto su cara y sus movimientos bajo la tela. Pero la excitación de Amu reflejada en su cara, el brillo de sus mejillas, la boca abierta respirando entrecortado, su silueta marcada en la tela, su mano moviéndose... todo eso junto había conformado la imagen más excitante que había visto en su vida.

Y algo que no cerraba, que no cuadraba, que hacía que no pudiera soportar más la presión, que se sintiera mareado y con ganas de hacerle el amor a la chica en el piso del baño así sin más era que ella había dicho su nombre. Ella se estaba tocando y ¡había dicho SU nombre! En fin… si las cosas tenían que darse se iban a dar y ya iba a haber tiempo de sobra para hablar.

Dándole la espalda a Amu se desprendió el pantalón y lo bajó apenas como para que en la parte de atrás quedara igual solamente un poco más bajo. Por suerte su camisa era larga y no iba a haber mayor diferencia. Bajó el slip y tomó su erección con la mano derecha. Empezó a bajar y subir la mano lento, tratando de durar. No podía engañar a nadie, estaba tan excitado que sabía que iba a terminar enseguida, apoyando ligeramente la cadera en el lavamanos empezó a mover la mano tan rápido como pudo.

Su acabada cayó sobre la cerámica dejando una serie de gotitas en la superficie. No había durado nada, pero importaba bastante poco. Esperó un momento, no pensaba decir nada, no pensaba chequear si Amu estaba viendo o no, o si se había dado cuenta que ya había terminado una vez o no, iba a calmarse. No necesitó mucho para que estuviera parada y dura otra vez, el recuerdo vívido de la boca de Amu abierta, necesitando aire, diciendo su nombre, suspirando, gimiendo hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara casi instantáneamente.

Volvió a tocarse. Esta vez sí pudo ir lento en un principio y disfrutarlo mientras las imágenes paseaban por su cabeza, la presión empezó a juntarse en su cuerpo mientras que el ritmo de su mano se iba a acelerando. Su respiración se hizo irregular, abrió ligeramente la boca para buscar aire, empezó a emitir distintos sonidos mezclados con su respiración agitada. Sentía que ya estaba cerca, sentía la necesidad de acelerar y terminar ya y sentir el golpe de placer del orgasmo, pero podía seguir enloqueciendo su cuerpo por unos segundos más.

Trató de seguir más o menos lento por unos momentos, justo, justo antes del orgasmo, cuando el placer es totalmente irresistible y uno casi se siente mareado. Casi enseguida la sensación fue demasiado. Movió la mano lo más fuerte que pudo hacia arriba y hacia abajo recorriendo todo el largo y cuando sintió la oleada de placer en su cuerpo contuvo la respiración y arqueó con brusquedad la espalda. Su mano izquierda buscó apoyo en la cerámica mientras la derecha seguía moviéndose, ahora mucho más lento, haciendo que salieran los últimos restos de acabada.

Recuperando el ritmo respiratorio normal abrió la canilla del agua fría y empezó a lavarse. Por lo general en su casa solía secarse con la toalla de mano pero supuso que no era la mejor idea dada la situación, por lo que hizo lo mejor que pudo con el puño de su camisa y arregló su slip y su pantalón, volviendo a cerrarlo. Con el agua que seguía corriendo y el costado de la mano limpió lo mejor que pudo el enchastre que había dejado. Se preparó mentalmente para darse vuelta. Pensó en cuáles eran las posibilidades… entre ellas que la chica podía haber mirado para otro lado en todo momento, podía estar más o menos normal, podía tratar de hacerse la madura y pretender que no le había afectado en lo más mínimo o quizás hasta podía estar asustada o ligeramente perdida.

Pero como suele suceder, cuando Ikuto se dio vuelta y vio a Amu a los ojos se demostró que es cierta la teoría que dice que no importa cuántos escenarios posibles para una situación te imagines en tu cabeza, ninguno va a ser el correcto y siempre una posibilidad que nunca te hubieras siquiera planteado es la que se da y te deja totalmente mal parado y sin saber cómo reaccionar…

-------------

_Un poquito más de perversión no le venía mal a la historia. ;) ¿Pensaron que Amu se iba a ir o se iba a quedar? Ojalá les haya gustado lo que pasó. _

_Traté de que la cuestión con Ikuto fuera lo más creíble posible, y si bien no queda muy bien que nuestro hermoso Ikuto, súper macho y capo como es él, termine rápido, es lo que le suele pasar a la mayoría de los adolescentes cuando andan demasiado hot por la vida. Al menos en lo que yo tengo de experiencia. _

_Solamente quedan dos capítulos de historia… espero que sigan leyéndola hasta el final. Estoy subiendo otro fanfic de Shugo Chara!, quizás les interese leerlo. Está en mi cuenta y se llama "Lo que pasa en el cielo"_

_Ya saben que reviews y comentarios son siempre bienvenidos. Si alguien sabe cómo activar los comentarios anónimos, le voy a agradecer que me explique porque yo no le encuentro la vuelta, jejeje. _

_El jueves de la semana que viene subo el próximo capítulo, que sería el penúltimo de la historia, el número 8. Nos vemos ahí._


	8. Capítulo 8

**Educación para el amor**

**Capítulo 8**

La cara de Amu brillaba roja, tenía la boca abierta y lágrimas en los bordes de los ojos esperando el primer parpadeo para poder rodar por sus mejillas. Los ojos azules de Ikuto se abrieron enormes al encontrar a la chica en este estado. No podía encontrar una explicación coherente para las emociones que ella estaba sintiendo.

"Amu… ¿pasa… algo?" *se dio cuenta inmediatamente que esa no era la pregunta correcta ya que, claramente, algo le estaba pasando y se corrigió* "¿Qué te pasa?"  
"No… no sé"

Amu habló con la voz quebrada y cerró con fuerza los ojos haciendo que las lágrimas que estaba tratando de contener cayeran haciendo que el chico se preocupara aún más.

"¿Cómo que no sabés? ¿por qué llorás?"  
"No sé, simplemente no sé. No estoy llorando"

La chica se limpió los ojos con el puño del pijama lo más rápido que pudo y trató de obligar a su cuerpo a que no llorara más.

"Pero… pero Amu… ¿qué es lo que te pasa?"  
"Dije… que no sé" *apartó la mirada y se quedó con la cara hacia uno de los lados*  
"Por favor, tratá de explicarme, me preocupás"  
"Es que… es que… bueno, yo… yo supuestamente no iba a ver nada desde acá"  
"¿Eh? ¿Viste algo? ¿cómo? Si te di la espalda todo el tiempo"  
"Yo vi... tu brazo moviéndose, tu otra mano agarrándose con fuerza del borde, tu espalda arqueándose... pude escuchar tu respiración agitándose, tus gemidos, pude escuchar cómo contuviste la respiración..."  
"Bueno… no viste nada, como yo"

Ikuto estaba empezando a entender qué era lo que le pasaba a la chica. Él tampoco había visto nada y sin embargo le había parecido tan, tan excitante que su cuerpo apenas si había podido resistir el impulso de tirársele encima y unir los dos cuerpos, quisiera ella o no, durante lo que quedaba de noche.

"Yo… tenía ganas de… de que te dejaras de tocar y… te dieras vuelta y me… me tocaras a mi"

Las lágrimas, rebeldes como ellas solas, volvieron a aparecer en la cara de Amu. La frustración, la falta de capacidad para entender todo lo que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo y el calor que aún ahora seguía sintiendo hacía que su cuerpo fuera un remolino de sensaciones que no podía controlar.

"Amu…"  
"Por un momento, cuando empezaste a gemir más fuerte, sentí… como me sentí justo antes de tener el orgasmo… como que necesitaba tocarme muy fuerte... como que eso era lo que mi cuerpo quería. No entiendo nada…"

Ikuto empezó a acercarse a la chica pero no tuvo que moverse demasiado porque ésta en un par de movimientos rápidos se puso de pie y se abrazó a él lo más fuerte que podía, escondiendo la cara en su pecho. Había cosas que el chico gato no entendía, cosas que no cuadraban, que no podían ser. Ella sabía masturbarse, tenía que saber sobre excitación… bueno, esa parecía la deducción lógica al menos.

"Amu… ¿vos te has tocado muchas veces?"  
*La pregunta tomó por total sorpresa a la chica que se abrazó más fuerte, imposibilitada de mirarlo a la cara* "No… hoy fue… la primera vez"

De repente las cosas se aclararon. Todo parecía cuadrar ahora. Sus brazos que hasta ese momento habían caído inertes a los costados rodearon el cuerpecito de Amu tratando de confortarla. Apoyando las manos en los hombros de ella la separó ligeramente de él y dobló su espalda lo suficiente como para que quedaran más o menos a la misma altura.

"¿Querés saber qué te pasó?"  
"Sí…" *Amu estaba mirando al piso, no podía ver a Ikuto a la cara, las lágrimas se habían frenado, pero sabía que seguía roja como un tomate. Ikuto tomó la barbilla de Amu y la levantó para que quedaran mirándose a los ojos*  
"Vos… te excitaste"  
"Yo… ¿qué?" *liberó la presión dejando que la chica bajara la cara*  
"El cuerpo de uno reacciona cuando ve algo relacionado con el sexo que realmente le gusta. Por ejemplo… ver a la persona que te gusta totalmente desnuda... o… verla tocarse y escucharla gimiendo"  
"Pero… ¿pero qué es esto?"  
"¿Excitarse? Básicamente significa que a tu cuerpo le dio muchas ganas de tener relaciones sexuales o algo muy similar a eso que eventualmente termine en un orgasmo"

Los ojos de Amu se abrieron enormes al escuchar lo que le decía el chico gato. Era cierto que había sentido unas ganas enormes de, sin importar que él estuviera ahí, tocarse con mucha fuerza y sentir lo que había sentido más temprano en la cama. ¿Ella se había excitado por culpa de él?

Ikuto volvió a ponerse completamente derecho y se alejó un par de pasos de la chica para poder verla bien.

"Amu, mirame" *la chica obedeció* "vos, me gustás… muchísimo. Yo sé que usualmente bromeo con cosas así, pero lo digo en serio, y espero que puedas entenderlo"  
"Yo…"  
"No respondas nada, por favor. No por ahora. Todos tus sentimientos están mezclados y no sería una respuesta meditada."  
"Está bien…"  
"¿Te sentís bien ahora?"  
"Sí… ya... estoy bien"

Los dos salieron del baño y se dirigieron a la pieza de Amu. Ikuto se arregló la ropa lo mejor que pudo y enfiló hacia el balcón del cuarto. Cuando ya tenía las manos apoyadas en el barandal Amu lo llamó.

"¡Ikuto! ¿No te vas a quedar a dormir acá?"  
"Ahora mismo no creo que sea conveniente para ninguno de los dos"  
"Pero…"  
"Amu, lo digo por el bien de los dos, en serio. Puedo dormir en cualquier lado, no te preocupes. Por favor"

Amu se quedó callada y dejó que Ikuto se fuera. El chico pegó un salto y desapareció de la vista. Amu se quedó mirando el vacío. Podía decir, sin lugar a equivocarse, que este se había sentido como el día mas largo de su vida.

¿Cuándo volvería a ver al chico gato? Esperaba que pronto. Quería hablar con él. A ella… a ella también le gustaba él. Quería decírselo. Antes no estaba segura, pero siempre lo había sentido. Sabía que en un principio Tadase le había gustado porque él tenía la personalidad amable pero decidida que ella quería tener pero que solo podía ostentar en su exterior. Pero nunca lo había dejado de ver como un amor idílico, platónico, algo que nunca iba a darse. Quizás esa era la manera de su cuerpo de decirle que realmente no era él quien le gustaba.

Ikuto por otro lado… ¿desde cuándo ella se había dado cuenta que los chistes y bromas que él le gastaba le gustaban más de lo que le molestaban? Cada vez que él la molestaba ella se enojaba en el momento pero después recordaba todo con una gran sonrisa y su cariño por él crecía día a día. Sabía que a pesar de su imagen de persona mala y dura Ikuto era muy tierno y amable. Sabía que quería protegerla a ella de todo y que no la lastimaría. Realmente quería hablar muy pronto con él.

El cuerpo de Amu había pasado por tantas cosas ese día que simplemente cayó dormido al cerrarse sus ojos durante un parpadeo.

------------------

_Probablemente nadie se esperaba esta reacción… peeero... recuerden que en el manga ella dice que los besos en la boca son "cosas de adultos" y que es súper tierna y despistada en las cosas del amor y blah blah. Ya sé que termina pareciendo medio no-muy-inteligente, pero creo que así es bastante realista._

_El próximo capítulo es el último del fanfic… así que ya las cosas se están resolviendo. Espero que sigan leyendo y gracias a todos los que han leído el fanfic, desde aquellos que se engancharon desde el primer capítulo hasta los que empezaron a leer la historia hoy._

_Gracias a __Himiko Uzumaki__, __Fye-sama__, __TyraelMika__, __lupita-chan__, __6-amuxikuto-9__, __Darkred-sun__, __Nami-Sinohichi__ y __Kakiyu-chan__ por todos sus reviews. Me pone muy contenta que me dejen sus comentarios acerca de mis historias, me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo._

_Agradezco también a __Himiko Uzumaki__, __TyraelMika__, __lupita-chan__, __Darkred-sun__, __chio-miau__, __rukis__ y __Kakiyu-chan__ por agregar la historia a sus favoritos. A __Darkred-sun__ y __chio-miau__ por agregarme a su lista de autores favoritos y por último a __DanyPa__o, __Nami-Sinohichi__ y __TyraelMika__ por agregar la historia a sus alertas. _

_El jueves que viene subo el último capítulo de la historia. Ojalá dejen sus reviews y comentarios. _


	9. Capítulo 9

**Educación para el amor**

**Capítulo 9**

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que había visto a Ikuto. Cada ruidito en la calle hacía que su corazón salte esperando que realmente sea él. Lo había buscado por todos lados, se había pasado horas recorriendo la ciudad después de la escuela esperando dar con su paradero. Ya no sabía que hacer. Entró a su casa desganada y saludó a sus padres, subiendo a su cuarto, casi robóticamente.

Para su sorpresa, al entrar a su cuarto, encontró que sentado en su cama estaba Ikuto, con las manos juntas y la cabeza gacha. Al escuchar a la chica entrar había levantado lentamente la mirada y había fijado sus ojos azules en los de ella. Amu cerró la puerta con cuidado y corrió a abrazarlo, tumbándolo sobre la cama con el impulso.

"¡Ikuto!"  
"Amu… quiero… que hablemos" *Ikuto se levantó de la cama dejando a Amu de pie junto a él*  
"¿Que hablemos? Eh… claro" *por alguna razón sabía que esto no iba a gustarle*  
"Tu... tu respuesta"  
"¿Ah? ¡Ah! Bueno, yo… antes tenía dudas y no estaba del todo segura, pero ahora lo puedo ver claro. A mí también me gustás mucho. De verdad"  
"Eso… me pone muy feliz"

La sonrisa cálida de Ikuto hizo que Amu se sintiera un poco mejor y tratara de abrazarlo. Los brazos del chico la detuvieron a mitad de camino marcando una distancia entre sus dos cuerpos.

"Amu... yo tengo 17 años"  
"Lo… lo sé" *a la chica le parecía de lo más extraño que de repente le recordaran algo así, claro que lo sabía*  
"Yo estoy en mi último año de la secundaria y vos estás en el último del primario. Yo estoy a un año de ser legalmente un adulto y vos estás a un año de empezar a ser un teenager. Yo... yo quiero creer en relaciones idílicas y en la vie en rose y en que el amor lo puede todo y todo eso... pero... no quiero… no quiero verte lastimada cuando la gente no acepte que estemos juntos"

Amu se quedó mirándolo. Si bien había pensado que sus padres iban a armar un gran escándalo, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que podrían perfectamente prohibirle que lo vea o realmente enojarse con ella. No pensó en lo que podían llegar a decirle sus amigos guardianes cuando se enteraran que estaba enamorada de un chico en el último año del secundario. Tendría que ocultarlo de todos los profesores además de todos los otros adultos con los que se relacionaba.

"Además… cuando yo cumpla años, nuestra relación va a ser ilegal"

Los ojos de Amu se abrieron enormes ante la declaración de Ikuto. No sabía exactamente muy bien como funcionaban todas esas cosas, pero sabía que tenía razón y que estaba diciendo la verdad. No era justo, no podía ser ¿por qué le estaba pasando esto a ella? Le dieron unas enormes ganas de llorar pero se contuvo lo mejor que podía.

"Yo creo… yo confío en que podemos superarlo. Yo de verdad te quiero mucho, Ikuto y estoy preparada para superar todos los obstáculos que sean necesarios"  
"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo… ¿y si tus padres te obligan a no verme nunca más?"  
"Te voy a ver a escondidas después de la escuela"  
"¿Y si te llevan y pasan a buscar por la escuela?"  
"Podés venir a mi cuarto o yo puedo escaparme a la noche"  
"Ponen alarmas y cámaras y todos los chiches para que sea imposible que yo entre o que vos salgas"  
"Te podés meter en mi escuela y nos vemos en los recreos"  
"Le piden a los profesores que chequeen que vos nunca estés con un chico con tal y tal descripción"  
"¡Basta! Mis papás… probablemente se enojen mucho con mi decisión. Probablemente no les guste en lo más mínimo. Probablemente se molesten y no me quieran tanto, pero si yo les explico, si yo les muestro todo lo que yo te quiero, estoy segura que van a entenderme. Son mis padres"  
"¿Y si no se da así?"  
"Voy a saber vivir con lo que se dé"  
"¿De verdad?"  
"De verdad"

Ikuto sonrió de verdad por primera vez desde que Amu entró al cuarto. Sabía que iba a haber problemas, sabía que iba a haber lágrimas y trabas y obstáculos y miles de cosas. Pero sabía que contaba con Hinamori Amu, la chica de la que se había enamorado para superarlas todas. Paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la chica y la abrazó despacio.

"Empezamos muy mal las relaciones físicas. Yo necesito protegerte y cuidarte por el bien de los dos así que vamos a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva ¿ok?"

"¿Eh? Ok, pero ¿qué significa eso?"

"Bueno, probablemente que vamos a hacer como que nos olvidamos de todo lo que pasó el otro día y no vamos a pasar de darnos besos hasta dentro de unos... 4 o 5 años"

"¡¿4 o 5 años?! ¿Y vos estás bien con eso?"

"Si protege nuestro futuro, supongo que sí"

"Hay muchas cosas que yo no sé… como… besar"

"No te preocupes, yo me voy a encargar de enseñarte todo lo que no sepas"

"¡Hai!"

Amu sonrió y miró a Ikuto a los ojos. La cara del chico se acercó a la suya y ella instintivamente cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo en su boca la calidez de su primer beso.

-----------------------------------------------

"Gracias por aceptarme"  
"Por favor, no nos agradezcas. Has demostrado tu valor a lo largo de muchos años. Nosotros deberíamos ser quienes te agradezcamos por cuidarla tanto y pedirte disculpas por nuestro comportamiento en un principio"  
"Ya me han pedido disculpas tantas veces, y cada una de esas veces les respondí lo mismo: yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar"  
"Es que seguimos sintiéndonos culpables por lo que hicimos. Encima de no protegerlos de las otras personas que los agredían, los agredíamos nosotros"  
"Eso ya pasó, además a la edad que teníamos perfectamente podía verse como que mis intenciones con ella no eran buenas, cualquiera hubiera pensado eso"  
"Por suerte nos mostraste que estábamos equivocados"  
"Me costó bastante"  
"¿Y ahora que tenés nuestro consentimiento, cuándo se lo vas a pedir?"  
"Esta tarde, justo después de la entrega de los diplomas, es lo que yo le prometí a todos desde un principio, ¿no?"  
"Gracias por cumplir tu palabra. Va a ser un día lleno de eventos, entonces"  
"Sí, pobre Amu… entonces, me voy yendo, tengo algunas cosas que quiero organizar"  
"Claro, claro, nos vemos en la ceremonia"  
"Sí, hasta entonces"  
"¡Ikuto!"  
"¿Si?"  
"Por favor, ahora que vamos a ser familia, llamanos papá y mamá ¿si?"  
"Sí, claro"

El grupo de chicas que se recibían estaban formando una fila hacia la derecha e iban subiendo una a una cuando mencionaban su nombre para obtener su título. Después de eso se quedaban todas juntas sobre el escenario para la foto grupal con los diplomas. Amu tenía el pelo suelto y sedoso, con una raya al costado, su sonrisa no dejaba de brillar en su cara, realmente era un día muy feliz.

Cuando pudo bajar del escenario después de posar para los cientos de cámaras de todos los familiares y amigos de todas las chicas de su grupo se abrazó muy, muy fuerte a su mamá.

"Te felicito, hija"  
"Felicitaciones, hermana"  
"¡Ami! Gracias, son hermosas" *las flores apenas entraban en sus brazos junto con el diploma*  
"Mi Amu-chaaaaan" *el abrazo del padre casi deja sin aire a la pobre chica*  
"Amuuu" *los ex-guardianes y varias amigas y amigos de la chica procedieron a abrazarla y felicitarla desacomodándole la ropa y el pelo*  
"¡Pónganse todos para la foto junto a la nueva y hermosa maestra jardinera!"

Familiares y amigos procedieron a amucharse junto a la chica para la foto de grupo pero ella salió con la cara mirando para otro lado…

"¿Dónde esta Ikuto?"  
"No sé, debería haber llegado ya"

Como invocado por las palabras de la chica el muchacho llegó corriendo, abriéndose paso entre el grupo de gente. Cuando estuvo frente a Amu se quedó quieto un momento para retomar el aire. Amu se tiró hacia adelante tratando de abrazarlo con fuerza pero el chico la frenó apoyando sus manos en los hombros y la dejó de pie, frente a él, quieta, en el medio de todos.

"Perdón por llegar tarde. Felicitaciones, amor. Hay algo muy importante… que quiero preguntarte"

Todos los que hasta ese momento no habían hecho silencio ahora se quedaron totalmente callados mirando expectantes la escena. Un par de amigas al escuchar la palabra "preguntarte" ahogaron un gritito.

Ikuto se arrodilló lentamente frente a Amu y tomó sus manos con las suyas, las apretó con mucha fuerza y las dejó caer. Extrajo del bolsillo de su saco de vestir una cajita azul con bordes dorados y pasó a abrirla enfrente de la chica revelando un anillo de oro con brillantes.

"Amu, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

El silencio parecía tangible de tan presente que estaba. Hasta se habían callado otros grupos de familiares y amigos por la tensión de la escena. Amu sonrió de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas de alegría.

"Por supuesto que sí"

**FIN**

-------------------------

_¿Qué les pareció el final de la historia? Jeh, a mi me parece de los más cliché, pero es el primer fic que escribí entero así que supongo que para un primer intento está bien. ¿Ustedes qué piensan?_

_Por lo de las edades: si bien en el anime no aclaran bien, bien, en el manga sí. El día que tanto Tadase como Ikuto se le declaran, Ikuto dice que él tiene 17 años. En el episodio en que Ikuto se baña en casa de Amu y la madre los descubre en el manga la madre le dice a Amu que es ilegal y que ella está en primaria y que ésta muy mal (es mucho más duro que en el anime, por las dudas que no lo hayan leído). _

_¿Sabían que si un mayor y un menor de 16 años pero mayor de 12 tienen relaciones sexuales, con el consentimiento del menor (porque Amu en este caso estaría de acuerdo), se lo considera "estupro" y es legalmente considerado un tipo de violación? Le quita un poco de chiste al fic pero le agrega realismo. Por algo Ikuto la quiere proteger. Tómenlo como quieran. :P _

_No en todos los países se empieza a ser mayor de edad a los 18. Acá en Argentina es a medias... a los 18 podés manejar y tomar (¿?) pero hay otras cosas para las que tenés que esperar hasta los 21. Puse a los 18 para no darle tantas vueltas al fic. Lo de empezar a ser teenager es porque Amu el año siguiente va a tener 13 años (en inglés thirteen) y se considera "teenagers" a todas aquellas personas cuya edad - en inglés, claro - termina en "teen" (de 13 a 19)._

_Como última aclaración del capítulo se podría discutir la elección de profesión para Amu. No sé... creo que haría una genial maestra jardinera por lo bien que cuida a Ami y al hermanito de Yaya además de ser muy dulce y cariñosa por más que por fuera se hace la mala. Además no la iba a poner de algo que tarde muchísimo para recibirse tipo Ingeniera Civil porque tampoco quería enloquecer a Ikuto. Jeje. _

_No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 2 meses desde el día que subí el primer capítulo ¿a ustedes les pareció tan poco como a mi?. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia desde el principio, a los que se engancharon en el medio y a los que recién ahora la están leyendo toda de un saque. _

_Gracias a __Himiko Uzumaki__, __Fye-sama__, __TyraelMika__, __lupita-chan__, __6-amuxikuto-9__, __Darkred-sun__, __Nami-Sinohichi__ y __Kakiyu-chan__ por todos sus reviews. Supongo que a __amuto086__ también aunque no tenga idea de qué es lo que quiso poner. _

_Agradezco también a __Himiko Uzumaki__, __Kira-tsukiyomi__, __Kushina-chan__, __TyraelMika__, __lupita-chan__, __Nami-Sinohichi__, __Darkred-sun__, __chio-miau__, __rukis__ y __Kakiyu-chan__ por agregar la historia a sus favoritos. _

_Y por último gracias a __DanyPa__o, __Nami-Sinohichi__, __hermioneX3MERODEADORESxTon__, __Kira-tsukiyomi __ y __TyraelMika__ por agregar la historia a sus alertas. _

_Estoy subiendo otro fanfic de Shugo Chara, que se llama "Lo que pasa en el cielo", si les interesa nos vemos ahí. Mil gracias a todos por leer esta historia de principio a fin. Gracias por acompañarme durante todo este tiempo. Nos estamos viendo. _


End file.
